Damn if I know
by lillinfields
Summary: Welcome to BFE how may Gibbs and Tony help you?


Title: Damn if I know

Day: 6

Author: Lil Jei

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Tony/Gibbs

Word Ct: 1000+

Rating: PG 13

Prompt: For Thefannishwaldo. "Our case is HOW far out in the boonies"

Kink: sharing a bed/sleeping bag by necessity

Disclaimer: The show and characters are so not mine---just the crazy stuff.

Summary: Welcome to BFE how may Gibbs and Tony help you?

Tony looked around at the store display. Typical ohioana stuff, stuff he could still recall seeing in his glory days at OSU. Ohio hadn't changed in the nearly 15 years that he'd been gone. Despite having a cold case go hot and traveling all night to get to the boondocks, Tony thought that the day was good. He was driving around the Ohio countryside with his boss, with just a map and compass for directions, just as the boss wanted. But if Tony was honest the GPS didn't hurt things either. They had pulled over for gas and some coffee at a little stop and shop in one of those little towns that Ohio was known for. And Tony had been determined to just take a little time. He wanted some time away from Gibbs and the case to just relax a bit. And nothing was better for relaxing than looking about at the kitschy stuff the convenience store had to offer. He had walked around the store, taken in by the Amish goods mixed in with the newest John Deere fashionista line.

He just couldn't get over how the little bits and baubles didn't change. But then he knew how the big things in life had changed him. But all of it made him feel reflective and somber all at the same time. Remembering the good times, the fun road trips, all the little moments in those four years that had meant the world to him. It had been in the car on the way into town that his mood had gone from tired and excited to tired and morose. He had started to remember the end of it all, the loss of his sports career, the loss of his girlfriend, and the loss of his livelihood really. The sum of his life in good extremes and the bad extremes, how sad was that. But staring at the Amish dolls, toy trains, and green label tractors on display Tony couldn't help the sigh that came out. It was the life he chose though and he couldn't be ashamed of how things had changed for him, he was proud of his life now.

And as he walked toward the front of the store he took a look out the store window. He saw the sun, the field, and the busy traffic that was leaving the sleepy little town behind. He had been just like that, all those years ago, he had needed to leave and now all he wanted was just one minute in the countryside to breathe and let everything go. His soul was in conflict and had been for some time now. Probably since that damn boat and coming back to a shell of a team. A shell that had just lost one of the main team members. It had been less than four months since the Rifkin and Ziva disaster. And Tony still couldn't shake the feelings of pain that the memories evoked. Ziva's refusal to return had hurt them all, but Tony understood, really he did.

It had been sad to say that when they got the call about the case they had left the newbie behind with McGee. It was for training purposes of course and then they had hit the road, just him and the boss. It was a case from the early days, when it was just him, Gibbs, and their ghosts. It had never gone anywhere; they'd lost it before even starting it. Not that the case was a big deal, but Tony figured they could use the case as an excuse to escape but stay busy.

Or just relax Tony thought with a smile, definitely with a smile as he looked at the store clerk smiling at him. When she asked him the typical "Did you find everything?", "How are you?" and the not so new "What brings you to Ohio?" he just had to laugh a bit as he said back in his practiced drawl "Damn if I know." It had them both laughing a little, recognizing the new line that summed up the sleepy kind existence people were living. He knew there was a purpose to his visit but as he just had to flirt a little more with the girl. With that done he couldn't help but feel the tension easing. At least till the head slap and bellow "We're leaving, get your ass in the car." And then, as he ran out the store, he turned back and smiled at the girl and the store that had helped to reconnect him to himself and life just a bit.

But because reflections could only get you so far he still found himself in the small car, with his cranky boss, and no idea what was next on the agenda.

…………………………………………

It had been hours since their last stop and now Tony had to wonder why he agreed to this trip. Giving up the need to get away and heal a bit Tony couldn't help but think that what Gibbs was telling him was a spectacularly bad idea. It wasn't like they hadn't been alone in hotel rooms before or been by themselves on missions. But that had always been when Tony was with women and had no time to think about the sheer hotness that was his boss.

Instead of moteling it on this trip, they were gonna be in the middle of BFE Ohio, with just their clothes and some fabric between them. *Damn it!* Tony had to shake himself a bit, no more fantasies about Gibbs and camping. Though he had to admit it might be nice. He could just see the scene…darkness falling all around them, the trees enveloping them, the ground hard, the fire warm and glowing, and Gibbs well the man would be on the other side of the fire just waiting. Just waiting for what you'd ask, well for Tony to fall asleep of course. He could see it, as if it was happening right there and then…Gibbs would sneak over to Tony, unzip his sleeping bag, and just pull him close. Then, just as he was about to kiss Tony on the cheek, Tony would wake up, pull Gibbs closer, and just lay one on him.

In his mind he could see the ensuing make out session, the soft words, and warm touches, all by the fire. Then just as he was feeling the flames of desire pulling him into his imagination, and he was getting to second base with Gibbs he was jolted from his thoughts. A slamming on the breaks had him gasping and with his eyes wide open he came back to himself. But before he could even respond and look around he felt someone's hands wandering. He couldn't believe it as he was looking down at his crotch and then up at Gibbs and back again. There was the proof he wasn't crazy. He was panting by the time the hands started moving again and he was close to coming undone by the time the whispers in his ear started. He was still high on adrenaline and daydreams and he felt it as his body started to shake a bit. Moaning and grunting he couldn't believe it as he came in his pants like a teenager.

He heard the chuckles first, then felt the hands still rubbing him, the whiskers scraping his chin raw, and finally the kisses, wet and sloppy and so damn wonderful he wants to cry. Instead he pulled back and just looked at the other man. This can't be happening Tony thought quietly but as he looked into Gibbs' eyes he saw the realization of all his dreams coming true. They both had loved each other for so long, that it took the stress of all these years to have them finally admit to themselves and one another how much the other actually meant. And if Gibbs' smile wasn't enough his words were even better. He was whispering again and Tony had to smile right back as he heard a gruff, "You coming DiNozzo? I got us a hotel room and a nice bed instead of rough ground and a MRE or two." And he definitely had to fight off his megawatt grin and the stupid butterflies as he grabbed the other man, kissed him, and then looking into his love's eyes say in all seriousness "Oh you'll have me coming again alright."


End file.
